The Wind that Had Swept His Voice
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Dia adalah seorang pemain musik dan pencipta lagu. Mereka berjanji jika bertemu kembali salah satu dari mereka akan berhasil meraih cita-citanya. Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi. Lima tahun kemudian ia tak lagi mendapati pria itu bermain musik kembali.
1. prolog

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise**_

 _ **Moon on the Water –Beat Crusaders (ost. BECK)**_

 _ **World on Color –original works by Koyori, utaite by KK**_

 _Warning:_

 _plot is mine._

* * *

 _The Wind that Had Swept His Voice_

 _[prolog]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[What a fool, I don't know about tomorrow_

 _What it's like to be_

 _I was fool, couldn't let my self to go._

 _Even though I feel the end]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu itu adalah musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura jatuh berguguran dengan lambat. Meskipun demikian yang tercepat akan mendarat ke tanah, atau jika mereka lemah sebagian dari mereka akan terdorong berlarian mengikuti irama angin musim semi, menimbulkan gemerisik senandung alam.

Ia menikmatinya. Pemandangan musim semi waktu itu.

Tertutuplah kedua kelopak matanya kemudian, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang ia temui tiap tahun. Walau familier karena setiap tahun ia ada, masih saja suasana yang ditimbulkan membuat siapapun merasa kangen. Ia tertawa. Tubuhnya berbaring menghadap angkasa yang tak berbintang. Hanya satu layar penuh dengan warna kegelapan. Sekali lagi ia hirup udara.

Ia tak mendengar senandung alamnya. Tak begitu suka, demikian alasan yang terlontar. Karena itulah _earphone_ yang telah tersambung dengan pemutar musik ia pasang di kedua telinganya. Ia lebih suka mendengar lagu ini, lagu rindu di musim semi itu. Ya, lagu rindu itu...

* * *

Cagalli Hibiki tersentak dari tidurnya. Sepasang keping seperti warna madu itu terbelalak setelah beberapa detik yang lalu ditutupi oleh kelopak mata. Kepalanya merasa pening karena terbangun dengan tiba-tiba.

Mimpi.

Cagalli mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Agaknya dia menolak untuk bangun meskipun sebenarnya otaknya sudah mulai bekerja secara spontan akibat kesadarannya dipaksa dengan waktu cukup singkat. Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara orang mengobrol dan celotehan burung khas pagi hari di luar apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali selama hampir dua tahun ini. Nampaknya memang matahari sudah memunculkan dirinya. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk, meraih segelas air yang memang ada di atas nakas yang memang ia sediakan semalam untuk di minum.

 _Ya ampun, mimpi itu lagi ... Bukannya ini yang ketiga?_

Cagalli mengembalikan gelasnya ke tempat semula –agak dibanting, untung airnya sudah berkurang. Cagalli mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, memberikan sugesti bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Hanya bunga tidur, begitu ucapnya tiga kali.

Lalu ia bangkit, mencari ponsel tidak _up to date_ miliknya yang di _charge_ semalaman. Terdapat notifikasi tiga _e-mail_ yang masuk dan _status bar_ masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Masih banyak waktu sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Setelah mencabut _charger,_ gadis pirang itu kemudian membuka notifikasi _e-mail_ di ponsel, membaca salah satunya yang ia terima dari Miriallia, rekan kerjanya di _'the ArchMusic',_ sebuah majalah cukup populer di kalangan pecinta musik. Cagalli sudah menjadi editor di sana selama hampir dua tahun ini. Miriallia merupakan teman sekantor Cagalli yang berprofesi sebagai wartawan, atau terkadang membantu Cagalli di divisi editorial, yang kemudian ia menjadi akrab dengan gadis _auburn_ tersebut.

Kembali soal _e-mail._ Isi dari _e-mail_ Miriallia adalah permintaan tentang pinjaman album _Striforce_ keluaran jaman SMAnya dulu. Sebenarnya Miriallia meng _e-mail_ Cagalli sebatas untuk mengingatkan gadis itu saja karena Cagalli adalah seorang pelupa. Terlebih lagi gadis itu sebelumnya suka sedikit malas untuk mencari kaset _cd_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun tertumpuk. Salahnya juga ia keceplosan mengatakan kalau ia memiliki album yang dicari-cari si penggemar berat duo _Striforce_ yang beranggotakan dua pria berambut pirang bernama La Flaga, dan Le Creuset itu saat mereka mengobrol dengan heboh soal musik jadul dua hari yang lalu.

Ah, terpaksa ia mencari benda yang dimau Miriallia karena sudah berjanji. Ia pun berjalan ke arah rak-rak tempat ia biasa menyimpan barang-barang kecil berharganya di kamar. Setau Cagalli tumpukan _CD_ musik koleksinya ditaruh di satu kardus besar, hanya beberapa yang masih ia dengar yang tidak ikut 'dimusiumkan'. Musik memang bagaikan pakaian, kadang butuh pembaharuan mode tiap beberapa waktu karena kalau tidak ia akan dianggap jadul, tak _up to date_ , belum lagi rasa bosan yang menyerang. Oleh karena itu, yang lama akan ia simpan agar lebih ringkas.

Kardus yang ia maksud akhirnya ketemu. Tidak begitu sulit mencarinya, beruntung kardus itu tidak berada di tempat tinggi dan hanya ditumpuki majalah, pun warna dan coraknya yang berbeda di antara boks lainnya membuat Cagalli langsung tahu itu adalah tempat penyimpanan koleksi _CD_ pemusik-pemusik kesukaannya.

Saat ia mengaduk-aduk agar mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, tak jarang pula Cagalli berseru di dalam hati ketika menemukan beberapa _CD_ berisikan lagu lawas yang dulu sering ia dengar. Dan pada akhirnya beberapa _CD_ lagu itu ia sortir sebagai proyek memainkan lagu-lagu nostalgia yang baru saja ia putuskan. Tujuannya jadi agak melenceng. Ia berpikir, kadang lagu-lagu lawas itu sebenarnya tidak habis dimakan jaman, malah kadang membuat pendengarnya merasa rindu. Cagalli jadi memiliki ide untuk mengajukan pembahasan lagu lawas kepada tim kreatif di kantornya.

Tapi sebelum itu ia harus mencari kembali apa yang Miriallia inginkan. Pemilik mata madu itu kembali mangacak-acak kardus.

Tidak sampai semenit matanya kemudian tertuju pada salah satu _CD_ tak berkover terselip tepat di atas pesanan Miriallia. Cagalli sempat diam tak melakukan apa-apa karena ia mencoba mengingat tentang _CD_ yang tak ber _cover_ tersebut. Meskipun selanjutnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk mengambil _CD_ itu beserta _CD_ yang Miriallia minta. Hanya saja _CD_ pesanan Miriallia itu langsung Cagalli letakkan di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tidak begitu peduli.

Karena fokus mata madu Cagalli kini hanya pada _CD_ lagu itu saja.

 _Untuk Cagalli ..._

Itu yang tertulis dengan spidol tebal bewarna biru di bagian atas _CD case_.

Tidak seperti yang lainnya, _CD_ tersebut memang dari awal adalah _CD_ kosongan yang diperoleh dengan gampang di toko komputer manapun. Tidak ada _desain cover_ atau nama pabrik pemegang lisensi. Tapi Cagalli tahu _CD_ itu memiliki data di dalamnya.

Apalagi kalau bukan data musik.

Cagalli menatap kosong benda tersebut. Dan waktu seakan terhenti saat ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada benda itu.

Selanjutnya seperti digerakkan oleh sihir, gadis pirang itu melesat ke arah meja komputer, bermaksud untuk mentransfer seluruh isi di dalam _CD_ itu ke dalam pemutar musik yang ia miliki. Setelah status komputer menunjukkan pemindahan _file_ telah terlaksana, Cagalli kemudian memasang _earphone_ di piranti pemutar musiknya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang memotong ruang tidurnya dengan balkon apartemen.

Cahaya mataharipun masuk setelah tirai dan pintu kaca itu dibuka. Aroma pagi musim semi yang sudah ia hapal masuk menggantikan udara semalam di kamar. Biasanya gadis itu akan menghirupnya dalam-dalam sambil meregangkan badan. Ia percaya bahwa efek melihat sinar matahari dan menghirup oksigen di pagi hari mampu membuatnya bugar selama satu hari penuh. Membangun semangat untuk hari yang panjang. Tapi kali ini Cagalli tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Gadis Hibiki ini terlalu sibuk dengan perangkat keras di tangannya.

Cagalli memencet tombol, menimbang-nimbang mana yang akan ia dengarkan.

Satu lagu yang ia pilih mulai diputar.

 _[Let me sing a song for you. Strumming out my melody_

 _Because I don't want to say goodbye. I had nothing yet you created a world for me._

 _Without hesitation we will aim for our one goal.]_

Cagalli menggumamkan satu bait yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Seperti mantra sihir, suara di mimpinya tadi kini menjadi nyata.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia hanya ingin mengulang masa lalu.

Lagu masih berjalan.

Cagalli Hibiki sungguh hapal suara, bait, notasi ini. Semuanya. Yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa tahun silam. Kenangan lama itu sontak kembali kepadanya di dalam durasi empat menit lagu yang terputar. Selama itu pula batinnya bergejolak. Bimbang antara terus mendengarnya atau tidak. Meskipun sebenarnya Cagalli lebih suka untuk menghentikan lagu ini.

Tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak berhenti.

Cagalli kemudian bersandar di pagar balkon untuk menyamankan diri. Sekali lagi ia menghirup napas sebelum ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _reply_ di pemutar musiknya.

 _Masa bodoh, lah._

Anehnya angin musim semi bergerak cepat di pagi hari itu. Menerpa tubuh si gadis yang berdiri di balkon apartemen di lantai lima yang ia sewa. Helaian pirangnya ikut bergerak searah dengan angin yang menggoda. Cagallipun menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinga.

Benar-benar seperti sihir yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menyusuri memori.

Ia bersenandung.

Hanya saja ...

Ada suara lain yang mengusiknya.

"Wow. Sepertinya aku tahu lagu itu."

 _Eh_.

Cagalli termangu. _Suara ini ...,_

 _Tunggu._

Sehebat itukah kekuatan lagu yang ia dengarkan?

Karena bukan hanya kenangan, si pencipta lagu juga turut muncul sekarang.

Kedua _earphone_ nya dicabut dengan paksa dari telinga.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Cagalli berputar menghadap asal si suara selain bersumber dari pemutar musiknya.

"K-kau!"

Dia dari balkon apartemen sebelah.

Seorang pria berambut biru yang masih sama panjangnya seperti terakhir Cagalli temui. Ia memakai kemeja putih membuat kulitnya yang putih nampak lebih pucat kontras dengan pemandangan musim semi. Netra hijaunya lebih pekat dibandingkan beberapa tahun silam. Seorang pria dari masa lalu itu sedang mencondongkan diri ke arahnya, terasa dekat meskipun masih ada jarak setengah meteran karena mereka berada di balkon berbeda.

Angin musim semi bertiup, menerpa keduanya. Membawa ratusan kelopak yang ikut terbang bersama angin dari pohon sakura yang berada di halaman apartemen.

Seperti adegan dramatis di opera sabun.

 _Yang benar saja!_

"Lama tidak berjumpa ... Cagalli Hibiki!"

Athrun Zala, pencipta sekaligus penyanyi lagu yang Cagalli dengar sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

 _(tbc)_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _next update: May 4th (Hopefully!)_

 _thanks for read! :D_


	2. Bab I

**disclaimer: Gundam Seed -Sunrise**

 _warning: i thought the charas are kinda ooc :( (i have to put this), may contain typo(s), etc._

 _special thanks:_

 _kak Cyaaz, popcaga, titania546, amirae, via256, and readers._

 _-i made it on time (seriously, lol). oh, whatever, this is for you :D_

* * *

 _The Wind that Had Swept His Voice_

 _[Bab I]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cagalli Hibiki terlihat seperti orang linglung. Memang benar saat ini ia sedang menghadap komputernya untuk bekerja, tapi Miriallia merasa Cagalli tidaklah seceria biasanya.

Si pirang itu terlihat sering menopang dagu berkali-kali. Bahkan dari sudut pandang Miri -begitu Miriallia biasa dipanggil, helaan napas Cagalli tak luput dari pendengarannya sejak tadi pagi. Cagalli hari ini juga terlihat malas untuk berinteraksi dengan rekan kerja, ia hanya membalas singkat setiap kali ditanya. Lalu seolah-olah tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, Cagalli menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_.

Padahal, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Cagalli itu masih _shock_ atas kejadian tadi pagi.

Menemukan Athrun Zala setelah sekian lama tak bertemu adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Terlebih lagi dengan tiba-tiba ia ada di samping balkon apartemennya tanpa tanda-tanda kabar dari pria itu sebelumnya. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius, itu sudah menandakan bahwa pria itu memang sudah tinggal di sana, kan? Apalagi setahu si pirang itu apartemen di sebelah miliknya sebelum ini pernah kosong selama sebulan.

Lalu kalau mengingat reaksi konyolnya tadi pagi membuat Cagalli hampir mati karena malu. Jatuh terjengkang hanya karena kaget melihat 'kenalan' lama agaknya terlalu _berlebihan._ Ia kemudian buru-buru bangkit dan lari masuk ke dalam kamar kembali. Gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Athrun Zala yang dia lihat tadi adalah sesosok hantu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, saat ia membuka pintu apartemen untuk mulai menjalankan aktivitas ia malah bertemu lagi dengan pria berambut biru itu yang sama-sama baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lorong apartemen. Pria itu tersenyum dan akan menyapa. Mata Cagalli membelalak seakan tidak percaya bahwa Athrun Zala memang nyata ada di hadapannya. Ia salah tingkah. Detik berikutnya Cagalli langsung pergi, meninggalkan Athrun dan sapaannya yang menggantung di udara.

Cagalli Hibiki mengutuk si _gadget_ pemutar musik kesayangannya.

Anehnya, saat berangkat ke kantor Cagalli terus-terusan perang batin karena ingin mendengar lagi lagu yang ia putar di balkon apartemen. Padahal itu jelas-jelas akan membuatnya mengingat si pria berambut biru itu.

Tapi jadinya ... Sekarang, ia terus mengulang putaran lagu tersebut.

 _Duh._

"Cagalli kau kenapa sih dari tadi melamun." Miriallia mengguncang bahu Cagalli berharap agar gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata karena tidak tahan dengan helaan napas yang terlalu banyak ia dengar hari ini. Seperti depresi saja.

Cagalli terhenyak lalu menatap Miri bingung. Kemudian ia mengedipkan kedua mata dan menggeleng. Ia melepas _earphone_ dari kedua telinganya,"Tunggu sebentar aku akan cuci muka."

Miriallia melorot di kursinya. "Ya ampun." Ia sungguh tak percaya Cagalli bisa tidak fokus seperti itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian melirik komputer Cagalli untuk mengetahui sejauh mana _progress_ pengeditan majalah yang sudah ia lakukan. Kecurigaannya benar. Miriallia memutar mata. Pekerjaan Cagalli masih sama seperti saat sebelum jam makan siang berlangsung alias nol tak ada pembaharuan. Miriallia penasaran apa saja yang gadis pirang itu pikirkan selama seharian sampai mengorbankan pekerjaannya.

Tidak seberapa lama mata bermanik _aquamarine_ Miriallia tertuju pada pemutar musik digital Cagalli yang terletak di atas meja. Pemutar musik itu berwarna merah dengan _earphone_ putih yang masih menancap. Selalu ingin tahu adalah dasar dari sifat Miriallia yang berprofesi sebagai wartawati lepas dan fotografer itu. Jadi jangan salahkan rasa penasaran gadis berusia 24 tahun ini, jika sekarang ia meminjam pemutar musik itu tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

Miriallia sekarang mendengar apa yang didengar oleh Cagalli beberapa saat yang lalu. Kebetulan Cagalli tidak menghentikan lagu yang sedang dimainkan.

"Suaranya enak. Tapi lagu siapa, ya? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya ...,"gumam Miriallia.

Ekspresinya jelas bahwa ia menikmati lagu tersebut.

"Milly ...!" seru Cagalli yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis pirang itu menarik paksa _earphone_ yang tertancap di telinga rekan kerjanya. Cagalli mengamankan benda kesayangannya dari jangkauan Miriallia, dengan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung seperti anak kecil yang menyembunyikan permen rahasia dari sang ibu. Cagalli yang ekspresinya terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelum ia pergi ke toilet, menggembungkan pipi yang agak merona tersebut.

Miriallia gagal paham.

"Ya ampun, Cagalli. Kau hiperbolis."

Gadis pirang itu membelalakkan mata, dan Miriallia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Si sulung Haw itu malah mencecar Cagalli dengan pertanyaan dan ungkapan yang antusias. "Siapa penyanyinya? Lagunya juga enak banget. Suaranya hampir-hampir mirip siapa, ya? Eh, tapi dijual bagus, tuh! Sayang kualitas rekamannya masih rendah."

"Ssh! Sudah lupakan! Ini bukan siapa-siapa, kau dengar saja album yang baru kupinjamkan!" desis Cagalli sambil mengambil tempatnya kembali.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku terlanjur suka, nih. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Tidak-tidak," Cagalli melambaikan tangan, kukuh pada pendirian."Tidak boleh," ia menekan Miriallia.

"Cagalli pelit sekali, sih. Astaga."

Hanya dengusan yang didapat Miriallia.

"Oh, ayolah ...," sekali lagi Miriallia mencoba untuk membujuk. Lagu akustik yang diputar di _music player_ Cagalli barusan sudah mengambil hatinya. Jadi ia harus mencari tahu apa judul lagu itu. Sayang ia tak sempat membaca judulnya karena Cagalli keburu datang.

Si pirang menggeleng. Ia menyeret kursi berodanya dan menempatinya lagi. Tapi masih bergaya untuk bertahan dari Miriallia yang tingkat ingin tahunya sudah level _kepo berat,_ dan itu membahayakan. Cagalli menjaga jarak.

"Percuma kalau aku memberitahumu, Milly. Pencipta dan penyanyinya amatir. Seperti yang kau bilang, kualitas rekamannya masih rendah –dan, tidak! Tidak ada di internet. Aku bisa bertaruh," ucap Cagalli cepat sebelum Miriallia memotongnya.

Miriallia nampak berpikir, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Maksudmu ... itu lagu hanya kau yang punya?"

Tanpa sadar Cagalli mengangguk. Detik berikutnya ia menyesal, refleksnya terlalu cepat.

"Ah! Jadi lagu itu untukmu? Dari mantan pacarmu?" Miriallia heboh.

"Bu-bukan begi –,"

"Oh, jadi kau galau! Padahal _deadline_ kita besok sor –umph!"

"Hush!" Cagalli menutup mulut Miriallia menggunakan tangannya. Dia tahu persis bahwa temannya yang berambut pendek ini ingin balas dendam kepadanya karena tak bisa mendapatkan lagu barusan. Miriallia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Murrue Ramius, _supervisor_ yang memiliki ruangan di seberang kedua gadis itu bisa mendengarnya. Kemampuan analisis dan simpulan Miriallia mengerikan.

"Bisa tidak kalau volumenya dikecilkan," Cagalli mendesis. "Dan, sudahlah. Lupakan! Anggap kau tidak mendengar apa-apa, Mir."

"Heheh. _Kasian_ Nicole," komentar Miriallia saat tangan Cagalli sudah tidak menyumbat suaranya.

"Ssh!"

"Hah, kau ini bagaimana, Cagalli. Dia kan mantan. Hanya mantan. Memangnya kenapa kalau muncul. Kecuali kalau memang ada sesuatu yang belum selesai di antara kalian, sih."

Cagalli cukup tertohok dengan kalimat barusan. Miriallia bisa menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia jika ia mau.

"Tapi lagu barusan beneran _deh,_ bagus. Kau coba bilang padanya bagaimana kalau dia melakukan _debut?_ Aku bantu akses dengan produser kenalanku."

Cagalli memijat pangkal hidung menggunakan tangan kiri. "Mana bisa, Milly. Lima tahun –," sedangkan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk mengacungkan kelima jarinya di hadapan Miriallia. " –lima tahun tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali." Dan kemudian ia sadar akan sesuatu. Cagalli hampir keceplosan soal orang itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping balkon apartemennya. Yang barusan juga seakan mengakui bahwa orang itu mantan pacarnya. _Duh._

Gadis itu menahan diri dan mengubah topik dengan cepat sebelum apa yang ia rasakan hari ini keluar semua. "S-sudahlah! Ngomong-ngomong Kira dan Lacus mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama di panti asuhan. Kira menitipkan salam padamu. Dearka –ehem," tambahnya agar memperoleh efek dramatis dan tujuannya mendistraksi Miriallia tercapai. " –juga akan datang. Kau ikut, kan?"

Penghapus yang dilempar Miriallia mengenai dahi Cagalli.

"Nah, tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus menemani Meyrin untuk liputan _fansign_ the Extended. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka semua," jawab Miriallia, dengan tiba-tiba berlagak judes sebelumnya.

 _Fiuh! Sepertinya selamat._

"Salam cinta untuk Dearka?"

"Tidak usah, lah ya!"

* * *

"Lacus! Lama tidak bertemu ..."

Cagalli baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kira, saudara laki-laki yang terpaut dua tahun dengannya itu sejak sore sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia harus datang malam ini ke panti. Tapi ia terpaksa terlambat datang karena konsekuensi yang harus ia lakukan karena sejak pagi sampai siang bukannya malah menyelesaikan pekerjaan, tapi justru ia gunakan untuk melamun. Cagalli mengambil jam lembur.

Setelah dirasa cukup yang ia kerjakan –agar esok hari ia tidak memiliki sisa pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak, sepulang dari kerjanya Cagalli pergi ke stasiun dan naik kereta untuk mencapai panti asuhan.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Lacus menyambutnya di depan gerbang panti. Mereka saling berpelukan hangat. Kedua gadis itu sempat mengobrol sedikit ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan setelah pintu utama yang biasa digunakan oleh anak-anak panti untuk berkumpul.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian," ucap Cagalli tulus. Ia mendengar dari Kira bahwa saudara laki-lakinya itu sudah memberanikan diri untuk melamar si gadis _pink_ seminggu yang lalu. Kemungkinan tidak lama lagi akan digelar pesta pertunangan mereka. Sedangkan malam ini, Kira dan Lacus memang sengaja mengundang kawan-kawan mereka untuk acara makan malam bersama. Tidak banyak, hanya para sahabat yang sering berkumpul bareng.

"Kau bisa mengucapkannya saat resminya nanti, Cagalli."

 _Nah, kebetulan._

Suara Kira barusan tidak cukup mengejutkan Cagalli, tapi ia senang mendengar suara Kira yang ikut menimpali. Ternyata pria berusia 26 tahun itu muncul dari koridor di ujung ruangan. Lacus tersenyum kepada calon suaminya.

"Kira!" seru Cagalli. Gadis itu tertawa dan berlari menyambutnya, kemudian mereka berpelukkan dengan erat untuk saling melepas kangen. Cagalli dan Kira memang sudah sebulan ini tidak bertatap muka secara langsung, meskipun sebenarnya sesekali Kira melakukan _video call_ dengan Cagalli. Yah, dia cukup rindu dengan wujud nyata Kira. "Selamat, Kak. Akhirnya ...," si pirang meninju bahu saudara yang tak memiliki warna mata ataupun rambut yang sama dengannya itu. Tinju Cagalli benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kira meringis sambil menggosok tempat yang baru saja Cagalli pukul. Adiknya itu masih kasar seperti yang dulu-dulu. "Sakit, Dik." Kira mendorong kepala Cagalli main-main untuk membalasnya. Meskipun sudah berusia di atas dua puluh tahun, mereka berdua masih sering berlaku seperti anak-anak. Hal ini kadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Lacus yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kira selama tiga tahun lebih.

"Trims, _anyway_ ," ucap Kira tulus.

Si bungsu berhe-he-he ria.

"Cagalli! Saudari tersetiaku!" seseorang muncul di balik bahu Kira. Dia tinggi dan nampak kasual. Kulitnya eksotis dan memiliki rambut pirang. Baru-baru ini bekerja sebagai penyiar radio, karena bakatnya menjadi tukang gosip meskipun dia laki-laki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si jenaka, Dearka Elthman.

Pria itu mendorong Kira untuk memeluk Cagalli. Dari dulu Dearka memang terkenal _playboy,_ hanya saja Cagalli sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, dan bahkan Cagalli sering menjadi pendukung Dearka jika mereka memiliki suatu rencana nakal. Namun perhatian Dearka pada Cagalli hanya sekilas karena setelah memeluk gadis pirang itu ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Milly ... tidak bersamamu?" Dearka celingukan.

Cagalli memutar mata, "Dia tidak bisa datang. Ada liputan ... maklum, wartawan." Jawabnya enteng.

Dearka memasang wajah kecewa yang menurut mereka –tidak termasuk Lacus, sangat-sangat tidak cocok dengan tampang setengah _bule_ nya. Membuat Cagalli tidak tahan untuk berkomentar. "Jijik, De." Cagalli tertawa. "Sok imut."

Semua orang tertawa minus Yzak Joule yang hanya mendengus saja. Ah, ya ... pria berambut pendek _silver_ itu juga ada di sana, muncul berbarengan dengan Kira dan Dearka tadi.

Cagalli menyapanya, "Senior Joule." Gadis itu mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Yzak dengan gaya agak formal. Cagalli dan Yzak memang memiliki gaya pertemanan yang aneh. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat, dan kadang terlalu resmi seperti pejabat pemerintahan, tapi terkadang saling melemparkan sarkasme. Tapi semua orang juga tahu bahwa Cagalli memiliki respek kepada pria itu sebagai seniornya.

"Masih baik rupanya," komentar Yzak pendek.

" _Geez_ , tentu saja." Merekapun bertukar tinju.

Yzak mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya, "Coba lihat sebentar lagi."

Cagalli Hibiki adalah orang termuda kedua setelah Shinn Asuka (ngomong-ngomong, pria muda itu masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya) di dalam lingkaran pertemanan kakaknya, Kira. Dulu sebelum sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing, Kira Hibiki adalah seorang anggota band yang beranggotakan teman-teman Kira yang saat ini di antara mereka (minus Lacus). Cagalli yang sering ikut kegiatan Kira mau tidak mau menjadi akrab dan secara tidak resmi Cagalli menjadi salah satu anggota lingkaran teman dekat Kira. Baru-baru ini mereka memang sering tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Berhubung Kira memiliki momen spesial, pria berambut coklat itu memutuskan untuk memanfaatkannya. Hanya acara makan malam sederhana, tapi niatnya untuk berkumpul dengan kawan lama dapat terlaksana.

Cagalli memutar mata sekali lagi sebagai balasan ucapan Yzak. Ia berkacak pinggang. Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak begitu mengerti maksud Yzak. Dan ia akan membalas tapi karena di detik berikutnya ruangan dipenuhi dengan bau manis dari kue kukis yang baru saja keluar dari open, tentu saja si rambut pirang lebih memilih untuk mengisi perutnya. Otaknya terdisktraksi oleh rasa lapar akibat undangan dari bau enak yang dia cium.

Bertepatan dengan itu Lacus menepukkan kedua tangannya dua kali untuk menarik perhatian, seakan sudah mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku rasa makan malam sudah siap sekarang. _Shall we?"_

Tentu, tidak ada yang menolak tawaran tersebut.

* * *

Punggung Cagalli menegak, tidak menduga bahwa objek yang menjadikan dirinya kacau selama setengah hari sewaktu di kantor tadi saat ini sedang berada di seberang kursi miliknya. Pria itu nampak menikmati hidangan makan malam sambil sesekali menimpali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Kira ajukan. Kadang pria itu mengangguk, atau berbicara setelah menelan makanan.

 _Dia nyata. Athrun Zala benar nyata._

Sekarang Cagalli jadi tidak fokus. Ia gelisah, dan selalu bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya.

Tadinya Cagalli memang tidak terpikirkan kalau pria itu akan ikut diundang makan malam juga. Atau mungkin dia diundang oleh Kira dan Lacus namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk hadir seperti yang sudah-sudah. Absennya orang tersebut memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Belum lagi gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sepanjang sore jadi tidak ada lagi pikiran-pikiran menuju ke orang itu. Apalagi saat Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, dan Yzak sibuk mengobrol tadi tak ada yang mengungkit satupun tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Oh, tidak. Ada satu.

Ternyata di waktu yang bersamaan Athrun Zala sedang berada di dapur bersama Shinn Asuka serta selusin anak-anak panti asuhan sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Ya, sekarang dia tau maksud dari Senior Joule.

Si rambut perak itu hanya mendengus saja.

 _Sial._

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di sini sampai dua tahun ke depan?" tanya Kira. Tampangnya serius.

Yang ditanya mengangguk sambil menelan makanannya.

Selama beberapa tahun ini Athrun Zala memang tidak tinggal di sekota dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Pria berambut biru itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi ke Copernicus, sekitar tiga jam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat dari Orb, kota di mana sekawanan itu pernah tinggal satu wilayah. Sudah lama Cagalli tidak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping balkon apartemennya tadi pagi itu. Karena Cagalli telah kehilangan kontak dengannya setelah setengah tahun pria tersebut pergi dari Orb.

" _Tsk_ , Athrun! Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan menghilang terus kembali, menghilang lagi terus kembali lagi," Dearka berkomentar di tengah kebisingan anak-anak yang sedang melahap makan malam. Lacus sempat menegur mereka agar untuk mengecilkan volume suara.

"Hah? Jadi dia pernah kembali?" batin Cagalli. Gadis itu sedang _jaim_. Sama sekali tidak membuka suara sejak makan malam dimulai. Meskipun ingin mengajaknya berbicara, dan banyak pertanyaan tentang Athrun Zala yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya tapi Cagalli sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan. Jadi dia diam saja.

" _Khe_ , aku setuju dengan Senior Dearka, Athrun. Carilah pekerjaan tetap. Yang kau sukai, _kek_. Ah, tapi setidaknya kau tidak lagi menginap di rumahku."

 _Menginap di rumah Shinn?_ Ini informasi baru yang masuk di kepala si pirang itu.

"Hn. Akan kupikirkan," jawab Athrun pendek dan tidak terlalu peduli.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak Cagalli ketahui di sini. Sedangkan teman-teman kakaknya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Athrun Zala selama lima tahun ini. Dia mengambil kesimpulan sementara bahwa pria berambut biru itu tetap menghubungi teman-temannya, sedangkan tidak padanya.

 _Ya, memangnya kamu siapa?_

Ah, Cagalli jadi pusing mendadak.

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian terdengar dehaman Athrun di tengah ruang makan yang masih bising dengan suara anak-anak panti yang berada di lain meja dengan mereka, mengabaikan teguran Lacus tadi. Dehaman Athrun tidak dimaksudkan untuk anak-anak itu, tapi hal ini cukup membuat fokus mata Cagalli berpindah. Entah kenapa kepalanya langsung mendongak dan melihat Athrun lurus-lurus.

Dengan pandangan bertanya yang normal, tidak ada petir menyambar, Athrun berbicara kepadanya, "Dari tadi kau melihat makananku terus, apa kau mau sesuatu dariku, Cagalli?"

 _Damn, Athrun._

Cagalli tersedak. Kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Sekarang semua kepala menoleh ke arah si bungsu Hibiki. Membuat gadis itu semakin gugup dan terus mengeluarkan suara batuk. Ia bahkan sampai menepuk dadanya berkali-kali.

 _Sial._

Muka yang dibingkai rambut pirang itu terlihat kemerahan, entah karena ia kesulitan mengambil napas karena tersedak atau perhatian yang diberikan oleh Athrun Zala barusan.

 _Ini memalukan. Lagi._

Bahkan sebagai saudara yang baik, Kira yang duduk di sebelah adiknya itu berusaha menenangkan Cagalli dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis tersebut. Dan Cagalli yang kesusahan sedang memberi kode kepada Kira dengan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan untuk mengambilkan air yang berada di atas meja.

Shinn dan Yzak mendengus bersamaan.

Dearka menggeleng dan menghela napas.

Kira dan Lacus menatap Cagalli dengan khawatir.

Sedangkan Athrun ...,

Percayalah, ia terlihat untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

* * *

Makan malam kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suasana yang menyenangkan setelah Cagalli tenang. Sekawanan itu masih terlihat asik menyantap hidangan dan sesekali mengobrol akrab tentang masa-masa saat mereka berkumpul. Anak-anak panti yang penasaran pun tengah memerhatikan mereka, dan bertanya sesekali tentang apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dearka yang biasanya lebih vokal dalam urusan ini. Apalagi dengan komentar-komentar jenaka yang ia keluarkan turut menyemarakkan suasana.

Mereka berenam kadang terlalu asik menimpali, minus Lacus karena ia mengenal Kira beberapa tahun belakangan. Meskipun demikian tidak serta merta Lacus mereka lupakan, apalagi gadis _pink_ itu juga termasuk orang yang mudah untuk berbaur. Jadi tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Lain halnya dengan Cagalli yang bolak balik harus menghindari untuk tidak melihat ke direksi Athrun Zala.

Memang benar mereka masih saling menanggapi walau jarang, tapi jelas terlihat Cagalli masih kaku dalam urusan ini.

Saat semua telah menghabiskan makan malam, para wanita dan anak-anak perempuan bertugas untuk membereskan sisanya. Mereka membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Sedangkan para pria dan anak laki-laki memutuskan untuk menyingkir dan mencari permainan baru yang dapat menghibur mereka atau sekedar meneruskan apa yang dibicarakan saat di meja makan.

Cagalli dan Lacus sekarang sudah hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mereka berdua menyuruh anak yang ikut membantu mereka untuk menyusul para lelaki sambil membawakan mereka camilan ringan dan minuman. Tinggallah mereka berdua sekarang, dengan Cagalli yang sibuk mengelapi piring dan gelas yang basah sedangkan Lacus yang menatanya kembali ke rak.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Athrun Zala, Cagalli. Tapi sungguh, kau terlihat manis jika berhadapan dengannya," ucap Lacus sambil mengikik membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Cagalli dan Athrun tadi.

Darah naik ke wajah Cagalli dengan cepat. "Lacus!" tegurnya. Ia bahkan memelototi calon kakak iparnya itu. Cagalli lebih memilih Lacus untuk diam saat ini dari pada mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

 _Nah, pelototan_ itu tentu tidak berpengaruh pada si gadis _pink_. Sesungguhnya Lacus lebih seram kalau urusan ancam mengancam, Cagalli tidak ada apa-apanya. Lacus yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dari Cagalli itu malah melanjutkan tawanya. Membuat Cagalli membuang muka karena malu.

Ia tidak menimpali Lacus lagi karena nanti pasti akan lebih diolok, jadi gadis pirang itu hanya menghela napas saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" tangan Lacus diangkat ke udara dan mengeluarkan tawa terakhirnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita temui mereka?"

"Asal jangan usil lagi padaku, Kakak Ipar." Cagalli mencubit salah satu pipi Lacus gemas.

* * *

Lacus dan Cagalli menyusul teman-teman mereka yang berada di ruang tengah setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di dapur. Saat sampai di tempat, kedua gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau para laki-laki itu hanya duduk-duduk saja. Terlihat membosankan. Tadinya Cagalli sempat membayangkan kalau mereka berlima akan bermain musik atau semacamnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kangen. Melakukan koor bersama selusin anak hingga suasana menjadi meriah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Cagalli jadi kangen melihat kakaknya bermain musik lagi dengan orang-orang ini.

Dulu sewaktu Cagalli kelas dua SMA, gadis itu sering melihat kakaknya untuk manggung di _live house_ kecil. Waktu itu Kira merupakan _member_ baru di dalam band yang telah terbentuk, hanya saja salah satu anggota yang memegang alat musik _bass_ telah mengundurkan diri. Singkat cerita, Kira yang saat itu berteman dekat dengan Athrun entah bagaimana bisa menjadi anggota band tersebut menggantikan si _bassist_ yang mengundurkan diri. Padahal yang Cagalli tahu, kakaknya itu tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Pertama kali tampil dipanggung pun saat itu Kira hampir kencing.

Cagalli ingat band mereka bernama _the Jukevox (1)_ , setelah mengganti dari nama band yang sebelumnya yaitu _RED (2)._ Pergantian nama bertepatan saat Kira telah menyelesaikan panggung pertamanya dan resmi menjadi band yang beranggotakan Shinn Asuka sebagai vokalis, Yzak Joule memegang _lead guitar_ , Athrun Zala _accoustic guitar_ , Dearka Elthman sebagai _drummer,_ dan Kira Hibiki si anggota baru yang memegang _bass,_ sesekali piano _. Jukevox_ terus berlari panggung demi panggung untuk merealisasikan hasrat masa muda mereka.

Ya, itu memang dulu saat mereka belum menemukan waktu dewasanya. Sekarang mereka berlima dan Cagalli Hibiki yang menjadi penggemar pertama _Jukevox_ sekaligus saksi perjalanan panggung mereka telah disibukkan oleh tuntutan hidup orang dewasa. Bekerja dan bekerja. Mereka jarang menemukan waktu luang untuk saling bertemu seperti ini.

Inilah yang membuat Cagalli ingin mengulang masa itu.

" _Huh,_ kukira kalian akan bermain sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kenapa hanya duduk mengobrol saja, sih? Membosankan. Seperti om-om saja!"

Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya.

Lacus yang sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Kira hanya tersenyum melihat polah calon adik iparnya itu.

"Habis main apa? Kau menyuruh kami ikut anak-anak itu bermain tebak angka?" Shinn mengendikkan dagu ke arah sudut ruang yang cukup besar di mana anak-anak yang sedang berkelompok sedang terlihat bermain sekaligus belajar dipandu oleh Myrna seorang pendidik sekaligus salah satu orang dari penjaga di panti. Sedangkan mereka tadinya berada di sudut lain mengawasi sambil mengobrol.

"Ya ... main musik, _kek._ "

Berkebalikan dengan bayangannya di mana mereka semua akan mengangguk antusias lalu bangkit dan sesegera mungkin mencari alat musik yang dapat ditemukan di tempat itu, para mantan anggota _the Jukevox_ itu malah terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali.

 _Ada apa?_

Cagalli mengamati ekspresi mereka satu-satu. Kira terlihat cemas dengan mengarahkan kedua bola mata ungunya ke direksi lain. Begitu pula dengan Shinn dan Dearka, Yzak hanya bergerak kaku dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil memelototi seseorang. Cagalli bingung. Kenapa mereka jadi begini?

Apa hanya Cagalli yang merasakan suasana jadi tidak enak begini?

"Main yang lainnya saja, lah ...," si pirang berkulit hitam yang buka suara duluan setelah setengah menit yang canggung. Dan Dearka sedang memaksakan senyum sekarang.

Cagalli akan membuka suara, tetapi dipotong oleh si rambut biru, Athrun Zala.

"Tidak apa kalau kalian main. Aku akan ... mm–," Athrun nampak berpikir untuk menyusun satu kalimat. "–yah, aku akan melakukan hal yang lain." Athrun menggosok tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

 _Tunggu._

"Kau, yakin?" balas Shinn.

 _Tunggu._

"Ya ... membantu Myrna untuk menidurkan anak-anak nanti sepertinya lebih menyenangkan." Athrun mengangkat bahu.

Dearka menyipitkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Athrun barusan. Shinn bereaksi 'ew' saja. Bahkan Lacus saja terlihat heran dengan pria yang duduk di seberangnya itu. Aneh ketika mendengar pria itu malah menghindar dari kegiatan usulan Cagalli.

Kira yang selalu bisa membaca suasana akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapat dan sarannya. "Aku rasa ... tadi aku membawa _game_ sepak bola," ucap Kira mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" _Nah!_ " Shinn, Dearka, dan Athrun bereaksi cepat secara bersamaan. Dibandingkan dengan ajakan Cagalli tadi sekarang jawaban mereka terlalu berlebihan.

 _Tunggu dulu! Ada apa dengan mereka semua?_

"Kalian menghiraukanku!"

 _Duh._

Ada secuil penyesalan atas sikap kekanak-kanakan yang membuat seluruh pasang mata melihat kepada gadis itu sekarang. Tapi ia benci dihiraukan apalagi posisinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan mengapa mereka menolak usulannya untuk bermain musik. Bukankah itu yang sering mereka mainkan saat berkumpul? Dan kadang Cagalli memang bersikap _bossy_. Sekarang ia memelototi ke arah mereka semua menuntut penjelasan.

Terlihat pria itu melempar pandangan bertanya pada Kira.

Seseorang berdeham. Itu Yzak, yang dari tadi tidak menimpali apa-apa. Saat ini mata biru jernihnya menatap lurus-lurus pada Cagalli. Siap untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Untuk informasimu pirang-Hibiki, salah satu dari kita ada yang alergi dengan musik sekarang," ujarnya singkat.

Yzak memang tidak pernah _tedeng aling-aling._ Shinn dan Dearka memberikan tatapan menegur pada Yzak yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh si pria pemarah di saat mudanya dulu itu.

 _Alergi ... musik?_

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa karena Cagalli merupakan pengamat jeli. Hanya saja informasi itu seketika membuat rasa canggung itu kembali datang. Bahunya melorot. Netra bewarna madu gadis itu kemudian beralih pada siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu. Mereka bersirobok beberapa detik, mata Cagalli dan satu-satunya sepasang mata bewarna hijau di ruang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Athrun Zala.

Seorang pria dari kehidupannya lima tahun lalu, yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping balkon apartemen gadis itu pagi ini.

Sekarang muncul satu pertanyaan lain di kepala Cagalli Hibiki.

 _Kenapa?_

 _(tbc)_

* * *

 _A/N:_

(1) Jukevox = plesetan dari jukebox (alat pemutar musik kuno yang harus masukin koin)

(2) RED = nama band indie consist Shinn (vo.), Athrun (gt.&bkvo), Yzak (lead gt), Heine (ba.), Dearka (dr.) pernah bikin fiknya di tahun 2012, pernah _pengen_ bikin multichapnya, tp ga kesampaian orz. ya udahlah, ya ... X'D

Dan iya, Athrun nyanyi. Saya tahu kok Akira Ishida ituuuuu (?) /tanggung bener XD. Emang dia kalau ngomong aja aduhai (kalo nyanyi i'm not sure ._.) . Tapi saya nemuin illustrasi suara buat Athrun yang cocok, bagus, tapi tidak menonjol (?). Dan itu sebagai basic dari munculnya fik ini dan Athrun yang bisa nyanyi *love*, suaranya jadi inspirasi ;v;.

Tapi aku simpan dulu buat chapter 3 ya.

Sampai ketemu lagi! ;)

 _Next update: i cant tell the date but it should be 2 weeks from now on (hopefully)_

 _Anyway, Thanks for read, and review!_


	3. Bab II

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise**_

 _ **World on Color –original works by Koyori, utaite by KK**_

 _warning: i thought the charas are kinda ooc :( (i have to put this), may contain typo(s), chapter ini **pendek** , etc._

 _special thanks:_

 _kak Cyaaz, popcaga, titania546, amirae,_ _AlyaZala,_ _via256_

 _-kak Cyaaz: thanks reviewnya kak *big love* alergi si A sembuh di chapter terakhir /dor XD_

 _-amirae : ami, makasih banyak koreksi dan semuanya! semoga ga mengulang kesalahan yang sama dari chapter sebelumnya. ;v;_

 _sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah membaca, ini updatenya :)_

* * *

 _The Wind that Had Swept His Voice_

 _[Bab II]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sebaiknya kau menginap, Cagalli. Ini sudah terlalu malam ..."

Kira menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir saat mengantar kepergian Cagalli di depan gerbang panti asuhan. Rasa kekhawatirannya cukup beralasan karena Cagalli adalah seorang gadis dan waktu seperti ini terlalu larut menurut Kira untuk melepas Cagalli sendiri yang harus kembali ke apartemennya.

Sebagian teman-teman mereka telah pamit terlebih dulu dengan alasannya masing-masing. Memang sedikit kecewa karena waktu yang mereka lalui terasa lebih cepat. Cagalli sempat mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berkumpul kembali seperti yang mereka jalani malam ini di lain waktu. Dan para pria beserta Lacus menunjukkan keantusiasan tanda menyetujui ajakkan Cagalli tadi.

"Aku ada _deadline_ besok tepat sebelum makan siang, Kak. Lagi pula aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri," ucap Cagalli meyakinkan si kakak. Meskipun akan menikah, rasanya Kira tidak bisa berhenti menjadi _sister complex._ Sifat perhatian (tidak hanya untuk adiknya, tapi untuk semua orang) itu diturunkan dari ibu mereka, Via Hibiki yang pernah bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit besar di Orb. Tidak mengherankan -meskipun sebenarnya Cagalli juga tidak keberatan, hanya saja baginya, Kira kadang terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku yang akan menemaninya. Kau santai saja, _Bud._ " Athrun meninju bahu Kira main-main.

Pria itu mencoba meyakinkan Kira dengan senyumnya, tapi malah membuat Cagalli bergidik segan.

Ya, si rambut biru itu ada di sana. Cagalli dan Athrun memanglah orang terakhir yang tetap tinggal lebih lama dibandingkan dengan Yzak, Dearka, dan Shinn (Kira berencana menemani Lacus untuk menginap di panti). Saat Cagalli memutuskan akan pamit, pria itu mengekorinya. Di sinilah Athrun sekarang, berdiri di samping dan depan Hibiki bersaudara.

Cagalli agaknya terkejut dengan ucapan Athrun barusan yang seakan-akan dialah yang bakal mengantar gadis itu pulang. Dia merasa tidak enak akan hal ini. "Apa kau bil–,"

"Apartemen kita sebelahan. Ingat?" potong Athrun sebelum Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya.

Rasanya ia nampak tolol karena lupa dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa tempat yang ditinggali Athrun saat ini memang berada di samping pintunya.

Bahu Cagalli melorot. Ia tidak bisa berdebat. Bisa dibayangkan pasti nanti lagi-lagi dia akan merasa canggung.

"Lagi pula aku butuh pemandu, karena masih belum terlalu hapal dengan areanya," imbuh Athrun. Kata-katanya terdengar memaksa di telinga Cagalli.

 _Memangnya kau tadi ke sini dengan siapa, khe._

"Baiklah," jawab Cagalli tidak begitu menanggapi karena sedikit gugup. Gadis itu masih saja merasakan hal aneh ketika berada di dekat Athrun Zala yang membuat Cagalli menjadi salah tingkah seharian ini. Sebaliknya, pria itu malah bersikap biasa saja.

Gadis itu berusaha tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia kemudian beralih kepada Kira yang memandang Athrun dengan alis berkerut seperti sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Cagalli sempat bertanya-tanya di dalam hati ada apa dengan Kira, tapi karena menganggap sang kakak telah berlaku tidak sopan, dengan segera Cagalli menarik baju pria berambut coklat itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku pamit dulu, ya?"

"Ah?" Kedua keping ungu Kira berpindah. "Ya," jawab Kira singkat memutuskan untuk memang sudah Kira anggap seperti saudara sendiri, jadi akan aneh jika Kira menolak Athrun.

Kakak beradik Hibiki itu kemudian saling bertukar senyum untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu. "Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai di tempat." Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu Kira menepuk kepala Cagalli dua kali.

"Jangan macam-macam. Jaga dia," ucap Kira dengan nada memerintah pada Athrun. Sorot matanya yang ditujukan pada si sahabat tegas seperti tidak menerima penolakan, jika Kira sedang dalam mode serius tidak ada yang mampu membantahnya.

Athrun jadi tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Cagalli malah memutar mata karena menganggap Kira menyebalkan.

 _Aku bukan anak kecil._

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Besar."

Tidak ada yang saling bicara ketika Athrun dan Cagalli berjalan bersama hingga stasiun dan menaiki kereta. Saat itu mereka tidak berjalan beriringan melainkan Cagalli memilih untuk berada beberapa langkah di depan seperti pemandu seperti yang dikatakan Athrun, karena dirinyalah yang memang lebih tau ke mana arah kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Sebenarnya saat di dalam kereta pun Cagalli sempat membuka kemudian menutup mulutnya karena ingin membuka percakapan hanya saja tidak tahu dari mana ia memulainya. Athrun yang terlihat ceria tadi sekarang malah memperlihatkan sikap yang bertolak belakang. Bukan, ia tidak murung, sih. Hanya saja diamnya ini membuat Cagalli menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Jadi saat mereka turun di stasiun pemberhentian, Cagalli sempat menghitung puluhan angka untuk menyingkirkan kecanggungan agar dapat membuka percakapan dengan pria itu. Saat gedung apartemen mulai terlihat di situlah Cagalli berhenti mendadak. Membuat Athrun terkejut dan segera mengambil tiga langkah untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Cagalli.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Athrun.

Jalanan memang sudah sepi karena satu jam lagi akan mencapai tengah malam. Namun penerangan yang menyorot membuat jalanan tersebut tak terlihat semenyeramkan itu. Temperatur pun tidak rendah, jadi malam itu tidaklah terlalu dingin.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ...," Cagalli menggantungkan suaranya di udara.

Sekelebatan ingatan tentang perkataan Yzak Joule terlintas di benak Cagalli. Sewaktu mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah panti asuhan sesaat setelah makan malam usai. Cagalli tidak yakin, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap menanyakannya karena terlanjur penasaran.

Ia menghirup oksigen sedikit lebih banyak sekarang. "Apa maksud Senior Joule tentang _alergi_ musik tadi?" Cagalli tahu bahwa itu hanya kiasan dari sarkasme andalan dari Yzak, tapi berhubung terdengar serius Cagalli akan mengkonfirmasi hal ini pada Athrun. Sekarang kedua keping madunya menyorot pria itu dengan mantap, tidak lagi seragu yang lalu.

"Oh, itu ...," jawab Athrun tanggung. Ada jeda beberapa detik, ia seperti sedang menyusun rangkaian kata untuk menjawab si pirang itu. Namun hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan yang Cagalli perkirakan. Pria berambut biru itu bukannya menjawab sekarang malah menyerangnya dengan ekspresi heran. "Memangnya Kira tidak cerita padamu?"

Tentu saja Cagalli yang bingung sekarang. "Kira? Apa yang Kira ketahui dan tidak kuketahui?"

"Kalau aku berhenti bermain musik," jawab Athrun enteng layaknya orang yang tidak memiliki masalah di dalam hidupnya.

"Kau, –apa?"

Kedua mata Cagalli membelalak. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengar. Kedua keping sewarna madu itu menyorot tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya seakan berusaha mencari kebohongan yang tersirat, atau paling tidak yang barusan adalah akal-akalan Athrun untuk membuat lelucon.

Dan jawabannya adalah si bungsu Hibiki itu tidak menemukan apa-apa selain netra hijau yang lebih pekat dari warna yang ia ingat lima tahun yang lalu.

 _Berhenti? Bagaimana bisa?_

Athrun tersenyum aneh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cagalli yang membentuk raut muka terkejut seakan melihatnya menumbuhkan dua kepala. Pria itu kemudian mengambil langkah kembali yang diikuti oleh Cagalli di belakangnya. Sampai di sini Athrun tidak lagi butuh pemandu. Dia mengerti jalan mana yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai gedung apartemen yang sudah terlihat.

Cagalli termangu untuk beberapa saat karena kepalanya butuh mencerna beberapa hal. Saat Athrun berpaling, sorot mata Cagalli menjadi tidak fokus dan ia meracau soal Kira yang tidak memberitahunya tentang ini. Ketika kesadaran gadis itu kembali ia sudah melihat Athrun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk mendahuluinya kembali ke apartemen. Cagalli sedikit berlari kecil untuk mencapai Athrun dan ia segera menyejajarkan diri seperti yang dilakukan Athrun tadi, bahkan Cagalli harus menyamakan tempo langkah Athrun.

"Iya. Aku berhenti. Sekarang aku bekerja menjadi _drafter_ untuk arsitek Gilbert Durandal," lanjut Athrun tanpa memandang gadis itu.

"Tapi ...," Cagalli berusaha untuk menyela. Dia butuh konfirmasi lebih dalam hal ini.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama jarang bermain musik. Dan beberapa tahun belakangan aku tidak main sama sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti," potong Athrun.

"Alasannya?" tanya Cagalli tidak mengerti. Pengakuan Athrun kali ini lebih mengejutkan dirinya dari pada kehadiran tiba-tiba pria itu.

Cagalli mengenal Athrun dengan baik meskipun tidak lebih lama dari Kira yang notabene merupakan sahabat dekat dari anak tunggal di keluarga Zala itu. Tidak ada gambaran bahwa pria itu akan berhenti bermain musik sebelumnya. Baginya, Athrun Zala tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dunia yang sudah ia geluti sejak remaja. Ia sungguh tahu bagaimana Athrun mencintai musik.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Yang jelas aku merasa tidak menyukai hal-hal itu sekarang."

"Kau bohong," vonis Cagalli. "Bilang saja kau jenuh, jadi kau berhenti untuk sementara waktu dan kau pasti akan kembali ya, kan?"

Yang barusan terdengar seperti memaksakan kehendak.

Athrun tertawa, dengan ujung yang terdengar getir. "Tidak, Cagalli. Aku benar-benar berhenti."

Langkah pemilik rambut pirang tanggung itu melambat perlahan, dan kemudian terdiam. Pria itu mengikuti, hanya saja ia tidak berbalik. Punggungnya yang lebar menghadap gadis itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keinginanmu?" lamat-lamat ia berbicara, setelah keheningan sesaat yang lagi-lagi meluncur di antara keduanya.

Malam pun semakin larut. Tidak ada bintik keputihan seperti yang biasanya di atas sana. Menjadikan langit terlihat kelam meskipun cerah tak berawan. Suasananya terlalu tenang, naun kontras dengan yang Cagalli rasakan.

"Maksudmu yang dulu?" sekarang Athrun berbalik, menghadap Cagalli. "Tidak ada. Sudah hilang."Walaupun tak memandang langsung tapi Cagalli tau bahwa tatapan pria itu ... kosong.

Dia berbeda sekarang, seperti orang asing.

Cagalli Hibiki tidak tahu harus merespons apa. "Kau ..."Sepertinya Cagalli memang sudah kehilangan kesempatan.

Detik berikutnya Athrun menelengkan kepala. Ia mengejek Cagalli yang masih terpaku, "Bukankah yang waktu itu semu? Saat dewasa banyak orang dengan gampang bisa berubah ya, kan?"

 _Bohong._

Sekarang Cagalli semakin yakin bahwa orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya bukan seorang Athrun Zala yang pernah ia kenali dulu. Athrun di lima taun yang lalu tidak akan pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

Sebuah skena memori yang tersimpan rapi di otaknya kembali berputar. Kata-kata Athrun yang pernah ia sampaikan sebelum pergi dari kehidupannya terngiang dengan jelas. Cagalli bahkan ingat, Athrun mengatakannya dengan mata yang bersemangat, kedua pipi yang merona malu namun tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan keantusiasannya.

" _Aku akan pergi belajar tentang musik lebih dalam lagi. Dan saat aku kembali nanti, kau adalah orang pertama yang harus mendaftar jadi penggemarku, Cagalli."_

Cagalli yang saat itu berusia sembilan belas tahun mengiyakannya, meskipun sebelum itu ia harus mencibir Athrun terlebih dahulu tentang kata-kata penggemar pertama. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengamini segala keinginan Athrun untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Karena ada satu keinginan Cagalli yang terselip di antara cita-cita Athrun saat itu.

" _Aku menantikannya. Dan nanti akan kubuat seluruh dunia mengenali musikmu, Athrun."_

Lama Cagalli menunggu. Selama itu pula ia juga berusaha untuk meraih keinginannya.

 _Lantas sekarang apa usahanya adalah sia-sia?_

Cagalli menggeleng, menahan buliran air mata yang mulai mendorong di pelupuk mata. Apalagi dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa ngilu, semakin memaksa Cagalli untuk mengeluarkan likuid bening itu, tapi ia sedikit merasa beruntung di malam itu karena mampu untuk bertahan.

Hanya umpatan yang tidak bisa Cagalli hentikan. Teruntuk sang penghancur impian.

"Kau brengsek, Athrun."

* * *

Sudah satu minggu sejak Cagalli dan Athrun saling berbicara sepulang dari pertemuan mereka dengan para sahabat lama.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba untuk melupakan ketidakberuntungannya saat itu. Baru juga sehari bertemu dengan Athrun Zala setelah bertahun-tahun tidak melihat batang hidungnya, perasaan Cagalli kepadanya sudahi berubah, sepertinya.

Cagalli masih bekerja di perusahaan majalah besar _'the ArchMusic'_ seperti biasa. Berangkat pagi, pulang setelah matahari kembali ke peraduan. Atau terkadang ia akan pulang lebih malam lagi jika harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan sebuah artikel yang telah ditagih oleh Murrue Ramius. Di malam tertentu Cagalli bisa jadi pulang terlambat karena sekelompok pekerja di _A.M_ memaksa dia untuk ikut acara makan malam bersama.

Ya, sepertinya semua masih berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa.

Hanya saja, yang membuat nampak berbeda adalah Cagalli tidak sesemangat 'itu' lagi dalam bekerja.

Miriallia yang mengkonfirmasi hal ini.

Cagalli Hibiki nampak kacau. Sering melamun. Pekerjaan terlambat, banyak kesalahan, dan tidak fokus sehingga memaksanya untuk mengambil lembur.

Terima kasih pada Athrun Zala yang sudah membuat _mood_ Cagalli naik turun tidak karuan selama tujuh hari.

Cagalli Hibiki adalah seorang yang profesional di kesehariannya dalam bekerja. Meskipun baru akan menginjak dua tahun di dalam dunia jurnalistik di perusahaan tersebut, Cagalli mampu membuktikan eksistensi dirinya. Cagalli serius untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini, dan ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Namun dalam seminggu ini, Miriallia yang memiliki indera pengamatan yang sensitif menilai Cagalli sedang berada di dalam performa yang paling buruk sepanjang sejarah gadis itu bekerja di _A.M_.

"Bukan apa-apa," bilang Cagalli pada Miriallia, tapi dengan tampang yang lesu. Tentu saja itu belum bisa meyakinkan Miriallia agar tidak khawatir pada Cagalli. Kadang Miriallia harus mengancam Cagalli dengan kata-kata 'dipecat' agar si _rookie_ dapat mengembalikan fokus kerja. Ibarat kata, Miriallia seperti memecuti Cagalli dengan lidah tajamnya yang terkenal seantero divisi.

Cagalli akui memang ada yang hilang di dirinya, bahkan ia paham definisi dari hal yang hilang tersebut. Bukan benda, tapi sebuah dorongan semangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sudah ia cita-citakan sejak Cagalli lulus SMA. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kata-kata Athrun tempo hari yang sudah memberikan efek buruk (dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan Athrun dalam hal ini). Namun di satu waktu, Cagalli akan merasa bodoh sendiri dengan kelakuannya yang merasa kekanak-kanakan, mengumpati Athrun terus. Lalu dirinya yang secara tidak sadar menjadi ketergantungan pada Athrun di lima tahun yang lalu.

Cagalli merasa kehilangan arah tujuan.

Sebenarnya intensitas Athrun dan Cagalli bertatap muka tidaklah jarang setelah pembicaraan malam itu. Seringnya pada saat pagi hari ketika jam bekerja akan dimulai. Mereka berdua yang memiliki rambut kontras itu akan berpapasan di _lift_ , saling berdiri bersisian karena harus berangkat di jam yang sama. Hanya saja Cagalli enggan berbicara, sehingga ia nampak menghiraukan Athrun yang menegur sapa Cagalli. Gadis itu akan meninggikan dagu, mengambil dua langkah ke samping dari titik ia berdiri semula untuk memberi jarak yang lebih lebar di antara mereka. Atau terkadang Cagalli akan jauh lebih bersyukur apabila ada orang yang ia kenali sedang menaiki _lift_ di waktu yang sama. Seperti Nicole, seorang pria berperawakan mungil berambut hijau yang bekerja _A.M_ juga tinggal satu lingkungan apartemen dengannya. Maka saat itu Cagalli akan menjadi sepuluh kai lipat lebih ramah kepada Nicole hanya karena ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan Athrun.

Walaupun yang terlihat seperti Cagalli yang tidak peduli dari luar, tapi apa yang ia rasakan di dalam hati Cagalli adalah justru keingintahuan atas alasan di balik keengganan Athrun dalam bermain musik lagi.

Di awal Cagalli mencoba untuk menampik rasa penasaran itu, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal tersebut memang sudah tidak penting baik untuk Cagalli maupun Athrun. Lima tahun sudah berlalu, untuk apa dilanjutkan, pikirnya saat itu. Tapi _toh,_ pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

Terkadang beberapa saat sebelum tidur Cagalli akan duduk di hadapan komputernya untuk berselancar di sosial media. Kemudian secara naluri ia akan membuka histori percakapan antara dirinya dan Athrun bertahun-tahun yang lalu di _Facebook_. Di beberapa bagian Cagalli akan tertawa, dan di bagian lain gadis berambut pirang itu akan merenung. Membandingkan apa yang pernah Athrun katakan dulu dengan kalimat yang diutarakannya tempo hari.

 _Athrun Zala ..._

Cagalli membaca paparan nama di halaman profil pemilik mata hijau itu.

Adalah satu nama di masa lalu yang telah hilang dan muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba di kehidupan Cagalli.

Ia menghela napas. _Kenapa nama itu jadi sulit dibaca, ya?_ Mata madu Cagalli masih terpaku pada barisan kata-kata bewarna putih dan berukuran lebih besar dari pada yang lain di layar monitor.

 _Athrun_ ...

Meskipun secara fisik dia tidak ada selama lima tahun, bukan berarti bahwa nama unik itu hilang sepenuhnya _._ Dia tertumpuk dengan memori-memori yang baru. Tersimpan rapi di susunan _puzzle_ kehidupan si bungsu Hibiki. Beberapa kali nama itu muncul ke permukaan kotak ingatan milik Cagalli, dan yang hanya dilakukan oleh gadis itu adalah meyakinkan diri bahwa Athrun Zala masih memegang keinginannya dan sampai kapan pun apa yang ia janjikan akan terus Cagalli pertahankan. Cagalli mencoba untuk bersabar dan melanjutkan kehidupan setelah kehilangan kontak dengan pria itu sampai tahun berikutnya.

Yang mengejutkan ketika satu keping pemberian _CD_ oleh Athrun Zala itu muncul lagi setelah Cagalli sempat 'memusiumkannya' selama tiga tahun karena beberapa alasan. Salah satunya adalah Cagalli sempat memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman dengan beberapa laki-laki di garis waktu tersebut. Selama itu Cagalli memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Athrun lagi. Itu normal, _kan_. Merasa frustasi karena menunggu satu hal yang tidak memiliki kepastian, jadi dia memutuskan untuk beralih perasaan. Meskipun entah mengapa gadis itu masih berkehendak untuk melanjutkan hasratnya yang terikat dengan pria penyuka warna merah itu. Cita-citanya ada di antara dunia jurnalis dan musik. Dia diterima dan bekerja di _A.M,_ sebuah perusahaan besar dengan skala nasional yang menerbitkan majalah bulanan tentang musik.

Bisa jadi tanpa sadar Cagalli Hibiki terobsesi. Bukan dengan pemberi _CD_ itu, _sih_. Kalau itu terkesan ekstrim.

Cagalli Hibiki _hanya_ terobsesi dengan musiknya. Musik milik Athrun Zala.

Tapi ... Bagaimana kalau sekarang si pencipta musik dan mimpinya itu berhenti?

Nampaknya karena inilah akhir-akhir ini Cagalli sering mengumpat.

Lagi, Cagalli mengutuk lagu yang beberapa hari ini diputar terus menerus di _gadget_ nya. Seandainya saja hari itu Cagalli tidak menemukan _CD_ pemberian Athrun dulu, atau paling tidak ia dapat menghilangkan rasa ketertarikannya karena Cagalli tidak pernah mendengar apa yang ada di dalam _CD_ itu lagi sejak benda tersebut ia letakkan ke dalam kardus.

Sialnya tidak. Dia malah memindahkan lagu tersebut ke dalam pemutar musik jinjingnya dan mendengarkan lagu Athrun di pagi itu. Andai saja hal tersebut tidak ia lakukan, mungkin pada saat bertemu Athrun waktu itu dia tidak akan mengingat janji konyol antara mereka. Dan tingkahnya yang tak kalah konyol juga ...

Cagalli menghela napas. Lagi, dan lagi.

Tidak. Memang dari awal musik Athrun sudah menjadi adiktif bagi Cagalli. Tidak peduli selama apa pun lagu-lagu itu tidak didengar lagi, tapi ketika ada satu titik waktu ia menemukannya kembali, Cagalli tak akan pernah bisa menolak lagi keinginan untuk mendengar lagu yang telah dihadiahkan untuknya itu.

 _[These feelings have intertwined here. Your world right now is also the center of mine.]_

 _Tidak mungkin ia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja, ya kan?_

Di atas tempat tidur, Cagalli bergelung, mendekatkan lututnya ke dada, menyembunyikan wajah ayu yang seminggu ini selalu tertunduk lesu di antara uraian rambut pirang yang menyerak di atas bantal. Lubang kedua telinga gadis itu masih tertutup _earphone_ berwarna putih. Benda yang selalu tertancap ketika _mood_ nya sedang buruk. Lagu yang sama yang masih ia pilih untuk diperdengarkan selama satu minggu ini.

 _[Lost yet again, forgotten yet again ...]_

Senandung yang sama ... Terus ... Tak akan pernah bosan, tak peduli meskipun pria itu memutuskan untuk berhenti. Bagi Cagalli, musik Athrun akan terus ia dengar. Tidak apa-apa, karena Cagalli terlanjur kembali terikat ke masa lalu sejak detik pertama ia mendengar alunan melodi ini.

 _Entah, sampai kapan ..._

Satu tetes, dua tetes ... dan berikutnya, gadis itu sudah tak dapat menghitung berapa tetesan air bening yang lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

 _Damn, Athrun. Kenapa lagu romantismu jadi terdengar sedih begini?_

 _(tbc)_

* * *

 _A/N:_

Chapter yang pendek, seperti yang sudah dibilang di atas ;v; Dan ga begitu puas sebenernya. :( scene selanjutnya udah ditulis sih tapi rasa-rasanya kok hambar. Kurang konek sama scene di sini, jadi berakhir dipotong. Maaf ya orz jadi 2 scene doang ini orz, walaupun update juga lebih cepat kayanya ya yang ini. Tapi untuk chapter depan masih belum tahu karena akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk (tapi malah sering publish drabble atau oneshot tiap minggu ._. /hakdesh) we'll see deh. :')

Anyway, sesuai yang dibilang di chapter sebelumnya, ilustrasi suara Athrun yang menyanyi dengan akustik gitarnya bisa dilihat di sini:

youtubedotcom/watch?v=0e8Fwu8USM4

Jadi, gimana? Tulis di kotak review pendapat kalian ya... atau mungkin ada yang kasih saran buat suara Athrun yang lebih 'masuk' lagi? :D hehee.

 _Daaaan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat yang baca dan review! Sampai ketemu :D_

 _Next update: unknown._


	4. BAB III

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise, Bandai_**

 ** _Warning: standart applied warning (like ooc, misstype, and etc)._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BAB III_

"Jadi ... Maukah kau berbagi, Cagalli?"

Cagalli mendongak, mengalihkan fokus dari bermain-main dengan menu makan siangnya ke wajah Miriallia yang berekspresi jemu.

Siang itu Cagalli Hibiki bersama dengan rekan kerjanya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Miriallia Haw—sedang berada di kafetaria _A.M_ yang terletak di lantai 2 gedung perusahaan penerbit majalah musik tersebut _._ Cagalli belum selesai menandaskan makan siangnya padahal ia tahu jam makan siang akan habis lima belas menit mendatang. Ia memang sudah kehilangan nafsu makan bahkan sebelum kakinya menginjak di kafetaria. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti bujukan Miriallia karena tidak ingin rekannya tersebut merasa dikecewakan.

Suasana di tempat itu semakin ramai hingga suara-suara yang ditimbulkan justru terkesan berdengung karena kebanyakan karyawan _A.M_ telah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan siangnya. Sebagian kecil dari mereka telah kembali ke rutinitas awal, dan sebagian yang lain biasanya memang akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan saling mengobrol antar karyawan. Seperti yang dilakukan kedua gadis itu saat ini.

Cagalli masih enggan menjawab meskipun pandangannya tidak beralih pada Miriallia. Si pewarta itu kemudian terlihat menggeser kursinya sehingga tubuhnya menempel pada pinggiran meja. Cagalli refleks mundur, dia merasakan bahaya dari gestur tubuh yang dilakukan Miriallia. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, namun sudut matanya meruncing. Kalau sudah begini entah mengapa Cagalli bisa terintimidasi dan bertingkah kikuk.

"A-apa _sih,_ Milly?"

Yang ditanya mendengus. "Kau menghela napas terus seperti nenekku, Cagalli." Miriallia menyipitkan mata, Cagalli bertaruh kalau gadis itu mencoba menebak persoalan yang dihadapinya," Terakhir kali kau seperti ini gara-gara putus dengan si pirang gondrong itu. Sekarang masalah _cowok_ lagi, ya?"

 _Astaga._ Cagalli mengumpat dibatinnya, asumsi yang diberikan Miriallia terlalu menohok membuat ingatan tentang sang _mantan_ _pacar_ muncul kembali ke permukaan. Benar-benar menusuk tepat sasaran.

Memang, sih ... Cagalli paham kalau bukan tanpa alasan Miriallia bertanya demikian. Cagalli ingat betul pernah mengalami kegalauan sehingga melakukan tingkah yang sama yang pernah ia lihat sebelum ini. Tapi, _ah,_ tolong jangan sebut-sebut hal ini lagi. Kesal karena Miriallia, kedua mata Cagalli langsung meruncing janggal dan terkesan memperlihatkan kebencian ketika mendengar soal pirang gondrong. "Jangan ingatkan aku lagi padanya," ucap Cagalli, ia pun membuang muka.

Miriallia sepertinya nampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan mengancam yang Cagalli berikan, "Aku dengar dia sudah masuk salah satu grup orkestra besar di PLANT. Tinggal tunggu waktu Mrs. Murrue memanggilnya untuk diwawancara sekaligus melakukan pemotretan," Miriallia tertawa–dan ini terdengar sebagai tawa penyihir kejam seperti aktor di film fantasi bagi Cagalli. Belum puas juga, Miriallia pun melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan sudah mendengar teriakan-teriakan para wanita yang baru saja menemukan orang itu lewat majalah kita."

Raut Cagalli berubah menjadi horor. "Aku bilang hentikan, Milly ...," rajuknya, _hopeless_.

Ada sedikit ekspresi iba ketika Cagalli mengeluarkan permohonan kepada Miriallia dengan sedikit imbuhan nada merengek, nyatanya gadis _auburn_ itu menyerah. Dia seperti merasakan aura Cagalli yang menggelap. Miriallia berdeham, lalu bersendekap dan menegakkan bahu. Di mata Cagalli tiba-tiba imejnya berubah peran menjadi senior yang baik, yang bisa menerima curhatan seorang _rookie_ galau dan memberikannya solusi atas permasalahan yang dihadapi. "Baiklah. Tapi ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu, karena aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan raut wajahmu yang terus-terusan galau seperti itu."

Tapi itu belum cukup membuat Cagalli percaya. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu akan kulanjutkan cerita soal si ' _R'_!" ancam Miriallia. Gadis itu terlihat kesal akan jawaban cepat yang Cagalli berikan.

Cagalli Hibiki refleks menyerah. "Ya, ya ... baiklah ... _Baiklah_!" Mendengar soal sang _ex_ adalah hal yang terakhir yang Cagalli inginkan ketika hatinya sedang carut marut seperti ini. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara, membuat Miriallia menyeringai karena merasa menang.

Meskipun pada dasarnya Miriallia adalah teman wanita terdekat dan dia merupakan seorang yang bisa dipercaya, bukan berarti Cagalli seratus persen yakin akan menceritakan masalahnya (atau masalah orang lain?) _._ Tapi sepertinya dia butuh juga untuk mencurahkan hati, setidaknya untuk mengurangi beban yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Ya, ini ada kaitannya dengan ... pria," ucap Cagalli lamat-lamat, tidak tahu mulai dari mana. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur agar kedua matanya tidak langsung menatap milik Miriallia.

Miriallia bersabar, ia tidak mau membuat Cagalli menjelaskan secara terburu-buru. Ia sudah menduga kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang pria. Walaupun Cagalli memang tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan karena ia kepribadiannya yang cenderung cuek dan tomboy, tapi hatinya tetaplah seorang wanita. Dia gampang mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Bukan _dia,_ 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan." Si bungsu Hibiki memutar mata.

Miriallia mengikik, "Terus kenapa? Harusnya 'kan terlihat bahagia jika jatuh cinta lagi ..." Yang barusan pewarta wanita itu memang hanya asal bicara saja.

"Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta. Seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan," gerutu Cagalli.

"Kecuali ... kalau kau! Jangan-jangan kau jatuh suka dengan orang yang sudah beristri!" seru Miriallia mendramatisir. Suaranya kencang, di luar dari ekspektasi Cagalli. Seluruh kantin kini menatap skeptik mereka berdua akibat nada tinggi Miriallia yang tiba-tiba.

"Milly ... aku _bersumpah akan membunuhmu_ jika ada rumor janggal seantero _A.M_ setelah ini," desis Cagalli, setiap kata penuh penekanan dan tatapan mengancam. Badannya condong ke arah Miriallia yang sekarang mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara—tapi sempat-sempatnya gadis Haw itu memancing si singa betina dengan menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya mengolok. Miriallia Haw memang benar-benar tahu luar dan dalam si editor pirang sehingga tidak takut akan ancaman apapun yang Cagalli berikan.

"Jadi kenapa, _dong_?" tanya Miriallia sekenanya setelah _nyengir_ meminta maaf kepada seluruh orang yang sempat mendengarkan kata-kata absurd miliknya kepada Cagalli di kafetaria. Dia bahkan melambaikan tangannya dan mengatakan kalimat seperti: "Jangan hiraukan ucapannya karena itu hanya bercanda".

Sekali lagi Miriallia melempar cengiran minta maaf kemudian disambung dengan melakukan gestur seperti menutup resleting di sepanjang mulutnya. Setelah semua kepala di kafetaria A.M tidak lagi berpusat di meja tempat mereka berdua duduk, Miriallia kemudian mempersilakan Cagalli untuk bercerita. Kursinya ia tarik kembali, atensi penuh pada Cagalli. Ia sungguh siap mendengar curhatan juniornya yang dari awal merasa tidak nyaman itu.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Cagalli mengatakan apa yang selama ini terjadi.

Meskipun sempat merasa tidak nyaman karena Miriallia yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan tinggi, Cagalli pun ternyata mencurahkan hatinya juga pada Miriallia. Jujur saja, walau Miriallia Haw terlihat seperti gadis yang menyukai cerita gosip karena imej yang ditunjukkan profesinya, dia sesungguhnya adalah senior yang bisa diandalkan. Tidak satu kali dua kali Cagalli bercerita hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi kepada Miriallia sehingga rasa percaya antar keduanya bisa dikatakan cukup dalam. Bagi Cagalli, Miriallia Haw seperti kakak perempuan yang sewaktu-waktu memiliki saran dan kata-kata motivasi gila yang justru berguna.

"Aku merasa bodoh, Milly ...," si pirang terlihat frustasi. Cagalli mengacak-acak kepala pirangnya setelah selesai bercerita tentang keadaan Athrun Zala yang baru saja ia temui selama seminggu terakhir.

"Astaga ... itu sih namanya takdir, Cagalli!" ucap Miriallia berkomentar—"Tapi dia jahat sekali. Masih mengabari yang lain, tidak padamu."—ya, meskipun tidak jarang kata-kata Miriallia malah seperti menabur garam di atas luka.

"Kalau kau segitu galaunya karena mantan pacarmu itu, ya buat saja dia bicara apa alasannya."

Cagalli menghela napas. "Dia bukan mantan pacar, Milly."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja—," Miriallia mengangkat bahu, mencoba tidak membantah karena Cagalli semakin terlihat lesu. "—yang jelas aku tahu kalau kau bakal tidak berhenti bersikap seperti ini jika kau tidak berbicara lagi dengannya." Tangan kanan Miriallia terangkat ke udara, telunjuknya sekarang berada tepat di depan muka si bungsu Hibiki.

"Kau penasaran Cagalli. Jadi, saranku sudah jelas, 'kan? Bicaralah padanya."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya?"

Miriallia mendengus. "Cari, _dong_. Aku tahu kau tidak selemah itu. Cari dan terus cari. Gunakanlah kemampuan jurnalistikmu. Buat apa kau melamar bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti _A.M_ jika tidak bisa mencari informasi?"Buru-buru kemudian Miriallia mengangsurkan jari telunjuknya sembari menggoyang-goyangkannya ketika Cagalli hendak membantah pernyataan Miriallia. Gadis ini seakan tahu apa yang akan Cagalli utarakan.

"Jangan berkata tidak bisa. Narasumber tidak hanya satu—yah ..., meskipun memang lebih baik langsung menanyakan yang bersangkutan, sih."

"Bicara itu memang gampang, Milly. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku berbicara dengannya setelah beberapa hari ini aku menghiraukannya?"

"Huh, kau ini hanya mencari alasan saja," sekarang Mirallia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, lalu kedua matanya menyipit. "Aku hanya tidak betah melihatmu segalau ini. Menurutku kau hanya penasaran mengapa pria itu berhenti. Jawaban baik dan buruk akan memberikan dampak yang sama saja untukmu—maksudku, setidaknya kehidupanmu akan kembali lagi karena rasa penasaran itu hilang—jadi ... sekali lagi ... saranku, kau tanyakan saja padanya."

Ada jeda lima detik sebelum Miriallia menambahkan dengan tergesa namun bermaksud untuk meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya, "Bukankah wajar teman dekat di masa lalu saling bercerita tentang hal-hal yang mereka lakukan selama tidak bertemu?"

Cagalli bergeming, tak berkata sepatah pun. Kalimat-kalimat yang Miriallia Haw ucapkan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia ingin membantah lagi, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang tepat yang harus ia ucapkan. Mungkin karena ia merasa bahwa Miriallia tidaklah salah.

Cagalli memang merasa ragu. Keraguannya itulah yang menyebabkan gadis berusia 24 tahun itu bertindak segan ketika berhadapan dengan si pemilik mata hijau akhir-akhir ini. Namun berkat kalimat persuasif yang keluar dari mulut Miriallia, ada sedikit keyakinan yang masuk di relung hatinya. Ia kini tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya saja ...

Apakah Cagalli Hibiki cukup mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyakannya secara langsung pada si putra tunggal Zala?

* * *

Sudah lewat enam hari setelah Cagalli dan Miriallia berbicara tentang Athrun Zala di kafetaria _A.M_. Selama enam hari itu pula Cagalli dan Miriallia tidak membahasnya lagi. Bahkan keduanya tidak saling tatap muka. Miriallia disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya yang harus meliput salah satu musisi kenamaan Orb yang melakukan tur konser, sedangkan Cagalli harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang tengah dikejar _deadline._ Setidaknya Cagalli sedikit bersyukur karena pikirannya tentang orang itu sedikit terdistraksi.

Yah ... walaupun sebenarnya di setiap malam Cagalli selalu mengingat akan niatannya untuk berbicara dengan Athrun Zala, sih.

Ngomong-ngomong soal niatan tersebut, Cagalli masih belum melakukan apa yang disarankan Miriallia. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Rasanya setiap ingin melakukan, Cagalli selalu menunda. Merasa bahwa masih ada hari esok. Namun yang terjadi, gadis pirang itu tidak melihat batang hidung pria berambut biru itu keluar dari pintu apartemennya setiap pagi selama beberapa hari ini. Cagalli pikir pria tersebut memang tidak lagi berangkat bekerja dengan jam yang sama dengannya. Dan saat ia menunggu malam tiba, Cagalli juga tidak mendengar tanda-tanda kehidupan di sebelah apartemennya—seperti paling tidak suara pintu terbuka.

Mau tidak mau Cagalli merasa sedikit cemas.

Apakah Athrun pergi lagi? Atau dia tidak nyaman tinggal dengan tetangga ketus seperti dirinya? Tapi ... bukankah mereka kawan lama? Tidak seharusnya Athrun tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit, 'kan?

Cagalli menggigit bibir. Ia jadi ingat bahwa mereka sama sekali belum berbicara. Apa ia sudah melewatkan kesempatan?

Sejak pembicaraan dengan Miriallia di kafetaria, Cagalli memang bertemu dengan Athrun satu kali di hari itu pula di malam hari saat ia baru saja pulang bekerja. Bahkan Athrun sempat menyapa—meskipun tentu saja, tidak Cagalli hiraukan. Itulah waktu terakhir ia bertemu dengan Athrun seminggu ini. Saat itu Cagalli masih merasa belum memiliki keberanian dan ia sengaja untuk menundanya esok hari ketika ia yakin akan bertemu dengan Athrun lagi.

Nyatanya Cagalli lupa. Kesibukan telah menyita waktu hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Athrun tidak muncul kembali.

Sekarang ia merasa bodoh karena tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup saat itu.

Langkah Cagalli semakin melambat di koridor tempat apartemennya berada. Bahunya terasa berat. Rasa penat selepas bekerja bukanlah penyebabnya, kesadarannya akan kawan lama—bukan, melainkan lebih dari itu ... seorang sahabat, saudara, atau bahkan orang yang pernah ia sukai sewaktu ia baru saja mengenal arti cinta—tidak terbayang akan semakin menjauh karena sikapnya yang angkuh.

Tapi Athrun-lah yang membuat Cagalli bingung akan perasaannya ... akan tindakan yang harus ia ambil. Cagalli hanya merasa ... bingung.

Lama, Cagalli berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Menimbang perasaan dan ingatan. Nama Athrun Zala terngiang secara berkala di kedua telinganya. Kedua netra madu itu kemudian tertutup oleh kedua kelopak mata. Sudutnya tampak mengerut karena Cagalli menutupnya rapat-rapat. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam gagang tas yang ia jinjing dengan sekuat tenaga.

Penyesalan telah menyeruak di dada Cagalli.

 _Tidak, tidak._

Cagalli menggeleng. Kepalanya menegak, kedua matanya terbuka kembali. Detik berikutnya ia merogoh saku jasnya. Cagalli mengeluarkan pemutar musik portabel yang selalu ia bawa. Pemutar musik yang sama yang menyimpan lagu-lagu ciptaan Athrun yang selalu ia dengar setiap malam.

Sesuatu bangkit dalam dirinya. Ya, Cagalli masih terikat dengan masa lalu. Ia akan mencari tahu apapun alasan Athrun berhenti, meski kemungkinan buruknya ia tak lagi di sini, tapi ia bertekad untuk tetap mencari.

Cagalli menggenggam erat benda kesayangannya tersebut. Keyakinannya sudah bulat. Tatapannya kini lurus, mengacu pada hunian di sebelah miliknya. Hanya lima langkah yang dibutuhkan si bungsu Hibiki untuk mencapai apartemen sahabat karib Kira itu.

Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Cagalli putuskan akan memulainya dari sini.

Tentu saja ia bisa melakukan sesuatu!

Dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit merasakan tremor, setelah memasukkan kembali pemutar musik portabelnya ke dalam saku, Cagalli memegang kenop pintu apartemen milik Athrun. Hampir lima detik ia menahan napas dan mengeluarkannya di detik berikutnya. Sekali lagi Cagalli meyakinkan diri untuk tidak lagi mundur dalam pencarian jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Baik Athrun ada atau pun tidak ada saat ini.

Sempat ia mengetuk pintu kayu dan membunyikan bel beberapa kali, namun tak ada respons. Lalu Cagalli memutar kenop pintu apartemen Athrun dan masih nihil. Dikunci. Karyawan _A.M_ bagian editorial majalah itu kemudian berjongkok, menyejajarkan matanya dengan lubang kunci. Rasa penasarannya semakin meninggi.

Tapi di balik pintu itu gelap. Ia tak dapat melihat.

Hanya saja tekadnya sudah bulat, ia bermaksud untuk berbuat curang―tentu saja masuk dengan tanpa izin―seperti di film-film aksi, dimana kau bisa membobol pintu orang hanya bermodalkan _bobby pin_ saja.

Sekali lagi Cagalli menggigit bibirnya.

Apakah memang harus dilakukan? Dia pernah mencobanya dulu pada pintu kamar kakaknya untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Dan berhasil. Tapi untuk ini ... 'kan lain soal. Ini namanya kriminal. Masuk apartemen milik orang lain seakan kau pencuri! Tidak, _tidak boleh. Tapi ..._ Di sisi lain, bukankah Cagalli sudah memutuskan untuk mencarinya?

Lagi pula bisa saja percobaan membobol pintu ini―oke, kata-kata membobol sedikit ekstrim, gunakan kata membuka pintu dengan cara lain saja―bisa saja tidak berhasil, ya 'kan? Cagalli hanya ingin sedikit saja mencoba keberuntungan.

Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri. Kedua keping madunya memindai lorong mencari kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihatnya mengintip di lubang kunci apartemen yang tidak dia tinggali. Risikonya tentu tinggi. Bagaimana kalau ada tetangga yang melihatnya? Ah, dia bisa mencari alasan nanti seperti dia telah diberi kepercayaan oleh Athrun untuk menjaga apartemennya. Lagi pula suasana saat ini seakan mendukungnya, ia tak menemukan satu pun kepala di sana.

Lebih tepat jika dikatakan belum.

Tak dipungkiri, saat itu Cagalli merasa aman―

―hanya beberapa detik itu saja.

Karena ... saat Cagalli kembali memfokuskan matanya pada pintu apartemen milik Athrun, bahkan belum sempat ia menyetujui isi kepalanya yang berniat untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan teknik tertentu, seseorang muncul dari balik koridor tanpa sepengetahuan Cagalli.

Entahlah, apakah keberuntungan gadis ini sedang diambang batas buruk atau baik.

Tanpa diduga ... si empunya apartemenlah yang muncul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut biru, Athrun Zala.

 _Athrun Zala ..._

Pria muda yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah lima tahun berlalu. Orang yang sama yang telah menghancurkan motivasinya untuk meraih cita-cita. Teman yang menjadi asing yang tinggal di sebelah tembok apartemennya.

Orang yang sangat ingin Cagalli temui waktu itu―

"Cagalli! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sembari berdiri bak tower kokoh yang kaki-kakinya bersiap untuk menendang Cagalli saat itu juga.

 _Astaga!_

―sungguh keterlaluan, di mana ia harus meletakkan harga dirinya setelah ini ... Tidak seharusnya ia ditemukan dalam keadaan 'mengintai' begini, 'kan?!

 _Oh, crap._

 _(tbc)_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Hay. Sudah setahun fanfiksi ini ada/yhaterus

(setahun 4 chapter www siput)

Maafkan saya... kemarin draft sempat hilang, padahal dari maret sudah pengen kembali ke sini. Hehe. Ternyata meleset. Tapi kemarin ketemu, yay!

Saya sudah setengah tahun tidak menulis dan membaca fanfiksi, jadi ini termasuk pemanasan. Ngga tahu deh kalau udah beda sama gaya penulisan sebelumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong saya sempet mau ngedrop fanfiksi ini karena kebentur rules soal song fik yang dilarang. Nah, di fanfiksi ini kan saya sering mengutip lirik (meskipun sudah tercantum di disclaimer) tapi saya kurang mengerti, ada hal yang diperbolehkan dan ada yang tidak. Kira-kira reader ada yang paham soal kriteria pengutipan lirik agar tidak melanggar aturan ffn? Review yah.

Jadi karena kebimbangan ini (ceilah) chapter ini sampai depan tidak ada pengutipan lirik (kayanya) sampai saya benar-benar jelas soal aturan.. .

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kakak-kakak yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review di fanfiksi ini. Maaf atas chapter yang pendek ini dan soal update yang lama hehe, semoga bisa bertemu di chapter depan secepatnya!

Salam


End file.
